jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Jay Meets The Cloud King/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to a far stretch of the runway at Tarrytown Airport during the day; zoom out slowly.) Narrator: Clouds come in all shapes and sizes. (Cut to outside the main hangar; Jay Jay, Tracy and Snuffy taxi slowly forward, heads raised to the sky.) Narrator: Jay Jay, Tracy and Snuffy were looking at them one fine summer day at Tarrytown Airport. (Close-up of Jay Jay on the end of this; cut to Tracy and pull back a bit to frame Snuffy.) Snuffy: Ooh, look! That one looks like a big spoon! (His propeller stops spinning on the end of this.) Tracy: Yeah, and that one looks like a giant boat! (Cut to Jay Jay, still staring at the sky in wonder.) Narrator: Now, Jay Jay was enjoying this beautiful summer day so much... (The jet plane sucks in a short inhalation of the air; when he finishes, the blue-violet eyes instantly close as he lets his head bob slightly.) Narrator: That for a short while, he closed his eyes, and felt the wind blow across his face, with its nice smell and gentle warmth. Snuffy: (from o.s.) Uh, now it's your turn, Jay Jay. (Jay Jay's eyes pop open.) Jay Jay: Heck, this one's easy. That cloud looks just like... (suddenly alarmed) Huh?! (Cut to Jay Jay's perspective; one of the clouds changes shape to form the letters "S.O.S." in the sky. Back to the trio.) Tracy: What's wrong, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: Don't you guys see that S.O.S.? The one the clouds are making! (The others turn their eyes and heads in his direction; cut to their perspective, the S.O.S. has disappeared.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) Uh...I don't see any S.O.S., Jay Jay. Tracy: (from o.s.) Me neither. (Back to the trio.) Narrator: But Jay Jay knew that he had seen a giant S.O.S. in the clouds. (Close-up of a determined Jay Jay.) And he had to find out why. Jay Jay: Eh, guys? I'm gonna fly around for a little while. I'll see ya later. (He taxis forward on the end of this; cut to the runway as the jet plane zooms across at high speed.) Narrator: Now, the reason an S.O.S. is important, is it means someone needs help— (Up he goes.) —and Jay Jay wanted to find out who it was. (Cut to an overview stretch of the sky; Jay Jay proceeds forward and rises higher in steps.) Narrator: Jay Jay flew up, up, up into the sky, higher, and higher. Jay Jay: I've just gotta find out who made that S.O.S. (He rises up past the camera; dissolve to a side view of him.) Narrator: '''Finally, after he'd flown higher than he'd ever been before... '''Jay Jay: Huh? What's that up ahead? (Cut to just behind him; in the distance is a castle standing on a cloud. The walls are blue and white, and it is connected by three poles of the same pattern. It comes slowly into view as Jay Jay gasps in amazement.) Jay Jay: It looks like a giant castle made of clouds! And it's floating in the sky! I'm gonna go see if anyone's inside— (Close-up.) —maybe someone in there sent the S.O.S. (He flies out of frame; dissolve to an overview of the castle's throne room. It has a tile pattern on the floor, and a red carpet stands off to the left side. Jay Jay roams around a bit, marveling at the spectacle.) Jay Jay: Gosh. This castle really is made out of clouds. Male voice: Jay Jay? (This voice carries a huge English accent; cut to a view from the end of the red carpet on. It has a pattern on it, consisting of various royalty decals ringed with gold. Jay Jay instantly turns around at the sound of this mysterious person.) Male voice: Come closer. (Jay Jay comes forward slowly; cut to a diagonal shot from the other side as Jay Jay approaches. This shot exposes a king sitting on a throne made of cloud; he wears a white robe, and can barely be seen from the transparency of it. He has the same English-accented voice from when he called Jay Jay.) King: I'm so glad you received my signal for help. Jay Jay: Y-you know who I am? (Close-up of the king.) King: (chuckles) Yes. I know who everyone is down below, because I see everything from up here in the sky. (chuckles again) Jay Jay: Um...uh, sir? Co-could I ask who you are? King: (chuckles) I am the Cloud King. I rule all the clouds in the sky, and tell them where to go, and what to do. (chuckles again) Jay Jay: Boy, am I glad to meet you, your Cloudness. (The Cloud King chuckles.) But...what can a little plane like me do for a big king like theirself? Cloud King: I need your help. (Close-up.) One of my favorite little clouds has run away from home. Jay Jay: Oh, no! Cloud King: And I need you to go and find her, and bring her home. (pauses) Will you help me, please? Jay Jay: (nodding) I'd be glad to, your Cloudness. Now, where did you last see the little cloud? Cloud King: Well, let me see. Hmm... (Close-up.) When I last saw her, she was on her way to... (pointing o.s.) Tarrytown. Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Well... (Cut to him.) I'll go and find her right away! Cloud King: (sighing in relief) Oh, thank you, Jay Jay. Jay Jay: You're welcome! Bye! (He exits.) Cloud King: (waving) Goodbye, young fellow. Laid back acoustic guitar/synth melody with drums, fast 4 (G minor) (Cut to outside the cloud castle; as it retreats in the distance, Jay Jay zigzags toward the camera.) Narrator: So, Jay Jay headed back to Tarrytown to look for the missing cloud. (He swoops o.s.; dissolve to a head-on view of the sky. Jay Jay hovers in at a long distance, groaning to himself as he gradually proceeds to the center of the screen.) Jay Jay: How can a guy who's a king of the sky need a little plane like me? And where is the sign that can help me to find that cloud that's runnin' free? Harp for one bar (B flat major) (He swoops to the other side.) Jay Jay: He said he headed down to Tarrytown, but where? I haven't a clue Woodwinds/violin in (G minor) (He holds the last word, floating swiftly from side to side; cut to an overview of Tarrytown as he hovers across.) Jay Jay: So tell me, what can a little plane do? Oh, what can a little plane do? (Dissolve back to him.) Jay Jay: I know! Woodwinds out, banjo in (He swoops to the far side; dissolve to a long shot of Tippy Toppy Peak in the distance, zooming in slowly.) Jay Jay: I'll fly to the west to the Mountain Crest Yeah! To see if I can see some signs (Dissolve back to him; he swoops close to the screen. Another dissolve brings us to a stretch of forest as the camera tracks slowly across.) Or I could fly to the north, then back and forth 'til I'm passin' over Whistling Pines Banjo out, woodwinds in (B flat major) (The view comes apart slowly from the center as if melting, bringing us to a head-on view of Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: But I bet he headed down to touch the ground, but where? I wish I knew G minor (Hold the note; he floats upward, and the view dissolves to a side view of him flying on.) Jay Jay: So tell me, what can a little plane do? Oh oh, what can a little plane do? Oh oh, what can a little plane do? (Head-on view of him at a long distance; he slowly comes forward.) Can he do, what can he do? Can he do All instruments gradually drop out except synth; tempo slows greatly (B flat major) Jay Jay: Oh, what can a little plane do? (After he goes o.s.; dissolve to another overview of Tarrytown.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) I know! Song ends Narrator: He looked all over for the little cloud— (Jay Jay flies into view.) —then, he spotted something very strange. (He goes o.s.; dissolve to Farmer Dale's ranch. A small cloud floats just before the old barn; Jay Jay taxis under it.) Jay Jay: (singy-songy) Hello? Little cloud? I said, hello? Cloud: (gasps twice) Are-are you talking to me? (Jay Jay turns around.) Jay Jay: Yeah. My name's Jay Jay, what's yours? Cloud: My name's Puffy. Jay Jay: Pleased to know ya, Puffy. Now, the Cloud King sent me to find ya. He wants to know why you ran away. Why did you run away? Puffy: Because I act tired of sitting so high up in the sky watching everybody have so much fun down here. I wanted to see what it was like closer to the ground. Jay Jay: But you're supposed to be in the sky. That's your home. You need to live up there. Puffy: No, I don't. I think I wanna find a new home. Jay Jay: But it's no fun to be away from home for too long. My home is Tarrytown Airport, and I know when I leave it, I can't wait to get back. Puffy: Why? Jay Jay: Because, it has nice planes, and nice people, and we all have lots of fun there. We fly and go camping, do sorts of neat-o stuff. Puffy: Hmm...that does sound like fun. You know what? Maybe that's the kind of new home I should have. I think I'm gonna live at Tarrytown Airport, too! Jay Jay: (suddenly in shock) WHAT?! But you can't! Puffy: Sure I can. I'm gonna go there right now! Bye bye, Jay Jay! See you later! (She floats away.) Jay Jay: Oh, no! H-hey, come back here, Puffy! Come back!! (Too late.) Now, what have I done? (The blue jet plane slinks off; dissolve to a rear angle of the sky as he zooms through.) Narrator: What had Jay Jay done? He had to get back to Tarrytown Airport to find out. (Dissolve to an overview of the airport; a huge gust of clouds has gathered up, blocking every building nearly from sight in its white surface.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Hi, Big Jake, Oscar. (On the end of this, dissolve to outside the main hangar. Tracy and Snuffy had gone; Big Jake and Old Oscar have taken their place. Clouds storm above them; Jay Jay joins.) Jay Jay: What's wrong? Big Jake: Boy, it's a good thing you landed when you did, Jay Jay. Looks like a cloud has settled over the entire airport. (Cut to his perspective on the end of this; clouds roll in, blocking the sun from view.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) What?! (Back to the trio.) Big Jake: Savannah is due back in a few minutes, and she won't be able to land with cloudy weather like this. Jay Jay: Oh, no! (His wings briefly droop; cut to Oscar on the start of the next line.) Oscar: Yup, and after her long trip, she'll be lookin' forward to be comin' home. It's like I always say, there's no place like home. Jay Jay: (dejectedly) You can say that again. Uh...I'm goin' back to my hangar, I'll see you guys later, okay? (He exits.) Big Jake: Bye bye, Jay Jay! Oscar: See ya later, young feller! (He flashes a reassured smile as he finishes; cut to an overview of the kids hangar. Clouds are rolling over this building too; Jay Jay paces in a circle just before the entrance and groans worryingly.) Jay Jay: This is all my fault. (Close-up.) If Puffy stays over Tarrytown, none of us will be able to take off or land. I have to do something, fast. (His perspective of the clouds blocking the sun; he groans and continues o.s.) This is terrible! Puffy: (from o.s.) Jay Jay? (Back to the hangar; Puffy materializes next to a worrying Jay Jay. He turns toward her.) Puffy: Why do you look so unhappy? Jay Jay: Puffy, there you are! Listen, you have to leave the airport and go home. Puffy: Why? Jay Jay: Well, because—with you here, nobody can take off or land. Puffy: (realizing) Oh, no. I had no idea how much trouble I would cause. Jay Jay: Well, I'm sorry about that, Puffy. Well-I really am, but...clouds aren't supposed to live at airports. Puffy: I understand, Jay Jay. You were right all along. Besides, I'm starting to feel a little homesick. I miss the Cloud King and all my cloud friends. So, I'm going home. Jay Jay: It's just like Oscar always says, there's no place like home. Puffy: (giggles) Bye bye, Jay Jay! (She floats away.) Jay Jay: Bye bye, Puffy! (As the little cloud departs, the clouds above start to part slowly; cut to Oscar and Big Jake at the main hangar.) Oscar: Well, now, would you lookee there? (Oscar's perspective: the clouds part away vastly, letting the sun shine through once more.) Oscar: (from o.s.) The cloud is goin' away! Big Jake: (from o.s.) And now— (Back to them; Jay Jay has joined.) —Savannah can land. Jay Jay: Good! (He taxis away happily; dissolve to the sky. Jay Jay hovers into view, Savannah arriving from the opposite direction as they pass each other.) Jay Jay: Welcome home, Savannah! Savannah: Why, thank you, Jay Jay. (Both exit as she finishes; dissolve to an overhead shot of Jay Jay, he rises upward slowly.) Narrator: So, Jay Jay had managed to save the day. He couldn't wait to tell the Cloud King that his favorite little cloud was coming back home. (The beaming jet plane flies upward; wipe to the overview of the cloud castle throne room. Jay Jay taxis across the tiled floor.) Jay Jay: (singy-songy) Your Cloudness! (He approaches the throne.) I'm back! Cloud King: Welcome, Jay Jay! Jay Jay: Sir, I found your missing cloud, Puffy. I told her she needed to go home. Cloud King: (from o.s.) Yes, I know. (Cut to him.) She's already come back and I'm very happy! I have much to thank you for, Jay Jay. (inhales briefly) What can I do for you in return? Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Well... (Cut to him.) Um...could you please...make sure it's nice and sunny for my birthday? (Cut to the Cloud King, who chuckles; he continues o.s.) I wanna invite everyone to a special birthday picnic. Cloud King: You shall have it. And I'm also going to give you a surprise present. (pauses) Now...tell me, what is your favorite flower, hmm? (Cut to Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: Wow. Um...I like daisies, why? (Back to the Cloud King.) Cloud King: Close your eyes. (Extreme close-up of the ecstatic jet plane's face, already having done so.) Jay Jay: Okay. Can I open them, now? (The view blurs for a moment; no response.) I said, can I open my eyes, now? Tracy: (from o.s.) Of course, you can open your eyes, Jay Jay. (Cut to frame all of him as he lets them pop open; he is now back in his original spot before this whole adventure began, outside the main hangar.) Jay Jay: Huh? (The blue-violet eyes flick back and forth as the camera widens to frame Tracy and Snuffy standing by. Jay Jay turns side to side, speechless for a moment before he gasps.) Jay Jay: Hey, what happened to the Cloud King? Tracy: (with confusion) Who? Jay Jay: The Cloud King! (Close-up.) I just visited him in his Cloud Castle. Snuffy, Tracy: (completely uncertain) What?! Snuffy: Jay Jay, you haven't been anywhere. You've been right here, playing Cloud Watching with us. Tracy: Yeah, and it's your turn to guess what shape that cloud is. (She glances to the sky on "that.") Jay Jay: Wow. I guess maybe I was dreaming, or something. (Close-up; he chuckles.) And it was such a nice dream, too. I was just about to get a special present from— (pauses) Ah, well. Doesn't matter, now. Okay, let's see. (He raises his eyes to the sky; Tracy and Snuffy follow suit.) That cloud up there looks like... (Cut to Jay Jay's perspective; a cloud-smoked image of a flower rests between two normal clouds rolling past.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Hey, that cloud looks just like a daisy! Tracy: (from o.s.) He-ey, you're right! (Back to Jay Jay, beaming happily at what he witnessed of what may be the surprise he would've received in his dream that might've been real.) Narrator: Jay Jay was very happy that he'd met the Cloud King, and he loved the beautiful present he'd been given. (All three planes giggle on the end of this, and they start to exit one by one on the start of the next.) Narrator: And with the help of his new friend Puffy— (Overhead shot of the airport; the kids return to their hangar.) —he rediscovered that there really is no place like home. (Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts